The Reaction
by pjoandcimorelli4eva
Summary: Everyone's reactions to Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus. This also has their reactions for when they come back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

Poseidon POV

It was an average day on Olympus. And by average I of course meant horrible and chaotic.

Ever since Hera sent her crazy plan to unite the camps into place Zeus hadn't let anyone leave. Which was incredibly stupid.

I mean seriously! What was the good in that?! The plan didn't make any sense whatsoever. He expected us to sit here and do nothing as our children risked their lives every day.

Oh, and it was so awful to not be able to intervene or help them as they fought to destroy one of our biggest enemies.

It had even worried me. I mean the whole reason the last war even happened was because our children had felt forgotten and used by the gods. And here we were, doing the same thing again.

Zeus just refused to let us learn from our mistakes. If I were a demigod in this prophecy, I know that I would be mad that I had no assistance from my godly parent.

Of course this wasn't entirely true. I had a sneaking suspicion that some of the other gods had cheated and gone down to earth to help their kids. I would have to, but Zeus would have found out.

If he found out someone like Aphrodite had done it he probably wouldn't have cared too much. But if I did? Oh, all Hades would break lose.

Though I didn't physically help the seven, I had been watching over them. I watched as Percy went on a quest to Alaska to free Death and I watched as the son of Hephaestus was possessed by an eidolon and fired on New Rome. I watched everything. And right now I watched as Percy and Jason fought those twin giants together.

I had to admit it was quite amazing. And also somewhat scary at the same time. I mean, when they were working together they were pretty much unbeatable. In fact, they probably could've taken down me or Zeus if they wanted to.

This only added to the fear that there would be a repeat of the last war. If the 7 demigods decided to turn against the gods and fight with Gaea, there was almost no doubt in my mind that the gods would lose.

Suddenly Zeus called everyone into the throne room for another one of his pointless meetings. I sighed and stopped watching Percy's fight, glumly making my way to the throne room.

I was one of the first to arrive, Athena being the first because she's always trying to be Zeus' pet. I rolled my eyes at the sight of her and she glared at me.

I sat down at my throne and zoned out as the other gods arrived. I thought of my son, Percy, and how I worry about his life every day. There was also a strong sense of pride when I thought of him.

He had accompliced so much considering he was only 17.

_Wow_, I thought, _he's 17._ I suddenly felt a strong feeling of guilt that I felt far too often. I had given him a horrible fate. He'd been forced into a demigod's life at the age of 12. 12!

He seemed to be happy, though. Right?

But as I began to think about, I realized I hadn't seen him since he won the last war. That felt like so long ago. I wonder how he must feel, being ripped out of his life for months and then being thrust into another war, without even a hint of assistance from his father.

I sighed and went back into reality. Most of the gods had arrived by now. All except for Apollo and Dionysius really. It had been awhile and they still hadn't arrived.

After what felt like forever Dionysius arrived. _Of course_, I thought, _he had aided Percy and Jason in the fight and he probably only just finished_. I felt a bit of relief when he came because he would've said something to me if Percy had died in the battle and he didn't so Percy was clearly alive and well.

Zeus seemed to give up on Apollo arriving as he had finally began the meeting. "Well hello Dionysius, where, may I ask, have you been?"

Dionysius paled slightly as he stammered, "I… um… I was just—"

"Just what," Zeus interrupted, "Just assisting the demigods in their quest even though I forbade anyone from doing so?!"

I rolled my eyes. Zeus was so impossible sometimes.

Dionysius seemed somewhat frustrated at Zeus' comment as he too rolled his eyes and shot back, "If I hadn't helped them, then the giants wouldn't have died. You and I both know that in order to kill a giant both demigods and gods must work together!"

Others nodded in agreement, but Zeus refused to see the error of his ways, "Even so what you did was forbidden and you must be punished."

Dionysius rolled his eyes again, "Oh please, like I'm the only one whose done it."

"Are you telling me that other people have broken the rules and gone to see their children?!"

"Well, duh."

Zeus huffed. "Enough of this there will be no more interaction with the demigods!"

I was about to argue that Zeus was being an idiot (as usually), when Apollo suddenly burst through the door looking grim.

"What is the meaning of this tardiness? Have you too gone to assist the 7 of the prophecy," Zeus shot at Apollo.

Apollo looked confused, but only for a moment, "No, well… yes and no."

"What do you mean," Athena said, stepping in.

He looked extremely upset and somewhat desperate. "Well, uhh… I wasn't _interfering _with their quest, I was just… _overseeing _it… and umm," he glanced at me nervously and suddenly I felt a deep sense of dread.

Had something happened to Percy? No he had been fine only moments ago. He couldn't be _dead_ right? No. No.

"What is it Apollo," I asked nervously.

"Well… umm…. You see—"

"Just spit it out already Apollo," Athena yelled, quite impatiently.

"Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus," he blurted out and then clamped a hand over his mouth.

My face paled tremendously as the words sunk in. I started to shake my head.

_No, no. He couldn't have… NO! This just can't be happening…_

Hestia was the first to recover, she paused, "What?"

Apollo sighed, "Well, I'm sure most of you know about the quest Athena sent her on. You know, 'you must follow the mark of Athena and avenge me blah, blah, blah.' Well, anyway, the 7 had just arrived after Annabeth had let Arachne fall into the pit and Jason, Frank, Leo, and Piper were working to get the statue secured on the ship. But, one of Arachne's webs was caught on Annabeth's leg and she started falling into the pit when Percy grabbed her hand. They fell, but Percy grabbed a ledge, but it was too far and Nico couldn't reach them. So, Percy told him to meet him at the mortal side of the doors. And then he… well, he let go," he said as quickly as he could.

"So they fell together," Aphrodite finished quietly.

Somewhere into the middle of Apollo's explanation I realized I had started crying.

Hephaestus looked confused, "Wait, so you're telling me that Percy had a chance to save himself and let her fall and… he _didn't?_" Apollo shook his head and Hephaestus muttered, "Mortals…"

"Don't you get it," Aphrodite said in a tone mixed with daydream and sadness, "He loves her enough to sacrifice himself for her."

I wasn't listening though, all I could think about was how little we had spoken. How I was a terrible father. I wasn't there for him and now… he was in _Tartarus_. I couldn't help him there, he was completely on his own.

No. No, he wasn't on his own.

He had Annabeth, surely if they worked together they could survive even Tartarus.

Annabeth… the reason my son was in that horrible place. "This is all your fault," I glared at Athena.

"_My _fault?! How is this _my _fault?!"

"If you hadn't sent your daughter on that stupid quest my son would be on the Argo II right now, probably on guard duty or something!"

"If anything, this is Perseus' fault!"

"This is the farthest thing from Percy's faul—"

"SILENCE," Zeus yelled suddenly, "Playing the blame game will get you nowhere. And honestly… I believe them falling into Tartarus was, well, _necessary_."

I was shocked, even Zeus wasn't so heartless as to say that, "_Excuse_ me?"

"Well the doors of death need to be closed and, if all goes well Perseus and Annabeth will successfully close the Tartarus side of the doors and make it out safely."

Athena looked up, tears in her eyes as well, "Don't you get it," she asked him. "In order to close the doors, someone must stay behind!"

The whole throne room went quiet at that and I burst out sobbing.

One of them was definitely going to die then, if not both. No one said it out loud, but they didn't have to. I knew.

Percy would give everything he had to save Annabeth, he fell into Tartarus for her. If it came down to it, he would never let her stay as he left. He would stay behind. Even if he had to do so forcefully.

I knew. We all knew.

I was never going to see my son again.

But, no. I couldn't afford to think like that, I just couldn't.

Percy would find a way to save them both. Percy always finds a way. He always beats the odds, even when they're stacked up against him.

He was going to survive this.

**Well, there you go! Hopefully you liked it! Please review, favorite, follow, whatever you wanna' do. Oh and please go check out my other stories if you liked this one. I hoped you enjoyed this story and I'll try to update ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Waves awkwardly* Hi. So, a lot of you thought this was a one shot, but it's not. I'm going to add the reactions for when they come back from Tartarus, so, that's fun. **** This chapter consists of the reactions for Athena, Frederick, and Sally.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Athena POV**

Apollo's news came like a slap in the face.

Annabeth. In Tartarus. With Seaweed's idiot son?!

I honestly never truly understood that relationship, I mean how did that even happen?! How did they fall in love in the first place?

I of course knew the answer, I knew everything. I'm the goddess of wisdom!

They fell in love after going on quest after quest with each other. Ugg, love is weird.

How are they going to survive Tartarus?! It's Tartarus! The only mortal to ever survive was Hades' son, and even then he had to be captured in order to survive.

My daughter is extremely smart, I don't doubt that, but if something were to happen to Perseus? Oh she would just shut down, I don't think she'd be able to handle it.

I recall during the meeting Poseidon had blamed me for all of this. And… he was right.

I had been so caught up in myself and didn't even think of the price my actions would cost her.

And now she was in Tartarus.

Even though I knew it was my fault, I was infuriated at Poseidon when he blamed me. So, I blamed his son. Any idiot could tell this wasn't Percy's fault though.

I had started crying right in the middle of the meeting, and I never cry. But this was all my fault.

Two demigods were going to die because of me! And, as if Poseidon didn't already hate me enough, he was going to absolutely despise me now.

When the realization that one of them would have to stay behind hit me, I felt even worse. How can this be happening?

Annabeth. Annabeth! My child, in Tartarus!

Even the fates couldn't devise a fate so cruel.

The sounds of sobbing snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and was somewhat surprised to see Poseidon, flat out bawling, on top of his throne.

I had already known that Poseidon loved Percy, but I never realized how _much_ he loved him.

This made me feel, if possible, even worse.

I had only just recently revealed that one of them would be forced to stay behind. Nobody had spoken since my comment.

Hades decided to say something at that moment in order to silence the deafening sounds of Poseidon's sobs, "That being so, I believe that the two of them have… a better chance than most, to get out of this together."

This comment wouldn't have meant much too some people, but a put a spark of hope in me. A tiny spark. But still, a spark.

They had a chance. They would live to see the light of day.

They _had _to.

"When are you going to tell their mortal parents," Zeus asked quietly.

The sentence hadn't quite sunk in yet. Frederick, I realized, I had to tell him. He had as much of a right to know as I did. But then… why should I tell him if it would only worry him?

Assuming they made it out alive, Annabeth would just tell him. He'd find out when she wanted him to.

"Is there really a need to worry them," I asked innocently.

Poseidon looked at me incredulously, "They have a right to know!"

I sighed Poseidon was right twice in one day. What are the odds?

"Fine," I said. "But, we have to tell them together."

"Why?"

"Because I, just… it would too difficult to tell him myself, okay," I spat at him.

A bit of sympathy flickered in Poseidon's eyes and he seemed to soften a little, "Fine."

And with that we both flashed out of the throne room to tell our previous lovers.

I was suddenly at Frederick's door. I was about to knock, but it seemed a lot easier in my head.

"You can do this," Poseidon said softly.

I finally gathered up the courage and knocked on his door. I heard the sound of two, seemingly young boys, running towards the doors.

The door flung open the next instance and I was faced with, as I suspected, the twins that Frederick's wife had with him.

"Who're you," one of the boys asked suspiciously.

"Are your parents home," I asked the boys.

"MOM! DAD," the other boy yelled.

"Boys," I heard a woman's voice from another room, "Whose at the door?"

She suddenly stepped into the room and saw us, it took her a second, but she seemed to recognize us. She looked a bit distraught, "Frederick, will you come in here?"

"Hmm? What is it, honey," he stopped suddenly when he saw me.

"What's going on," one of the twins asked impatiently.

"Boys, why don't you go play for a second ok," Frederick's wife told her boys.

"But we wanna' stay," they whined.

"Boys, now," Frederick said somewhat harshly.

They both sighed and walked out of the room.

After a moment of awkward silence, Frederick said, "Umm, please come in."

We entered the house and Frederick's wife went to go get some tea for everyone, but I stopped her, "No that won't be necessary."

"Oh, well. May I ask what this is about?"

I was about to tell her, but the words caught in my mouth. Poseidon, upon seeing this, decided to help me out, "Well, as I'm sure you know, Annabeth recently went on a quest along with 6 other demigods to stop Gaea from rising."

They both looked confused and, frankly, a little embarrassed, "Uh, no actually. She never told us," Frederick said.

Now it was Poseidon's turn to be confused, "Oh, well… she was retrieving the Athena Parthenons from Arachne and—"

"Whoa, what," Frederick's wife asked, startled. "_The_ Athena Parthenons?"

I smiled a little, "Yes."

"But isn't Arachne, like, a giant spider? She's terrified of spiders," Frederick said in a concerned voice.

"Yes Frederick, I'm aware."

"But," he seemed confused, "She's ok right? She's not…"

"Oh, no! No! She's not dead. She's not dead," I was reassuring myself more so than them and I knew it.

"So…"

Poseidon gestured towards me, "Well you see… the thing is," I stuttered, tears welling up in my eyes a bit, "Annabeth fell into Tartarus with Percy."

Their faces looked blank at first, "Tartarus?"

"It's the place where monsters go when they die," Poseidon said with sadness in his eyes.

They both gasped and started crying, "Oh Annabeth," Frederick sobbed.

"My baby!"

The comment angered me, but I didn't say anything.

"Is there anything we can do," his wife asked.

Poseidon jumped in, "I wouldn't worry, Percy and Annabeth are very strong demigods, especially when they're working together."

They nodded and continued to cry.

"Well we must be off," Poseidon told them, about to flash out, when they stopped him.

"Wait, you're both leaving so soon, why?"

Poseidon looked down sadly, "We have to go tell Percy's mother."

Frederick nodded in understanding and looked at me, "Do whatever you can to help them, please."

I nodded, with tears in my eyes and we flashed out, prepared to go tell Sally the news.

**Frederick POV**

I was lying under a mountain of guilt.

I had been such a horrible father, so horrible that she ran away at the age of seven. Seven!

And now, she was going to die. Oh, this is all my fault.

How could this be happening?

My little girl. She had had such a horrible life and I didn't do anything to help her.

She had put half the monsters in Tartarus down there, and now she was in _their_ domain.

Oh this is horrible. Annabeth would survive though, if she didn't survive…

No she _would_ survive. _Please_ let her survive.

**Poseidon POV**

I had never really thought much about Annabeth's past, but now that I am, my opinion on her is very different.

She had a horrible childhood, but she still amounted to great things and never even considered joining Luke.

My thoughts came to an abrupt stop when I found myself standing in front of Sally's door. _Sally._

She was going to be devastated. But she had a right to know.

I knocked and was surprised to see Paul open the door. His smile faded when he saw me and he looked concerned for a moment. "Sally, umm. Poseidon's here…"

"What," I heard her say as she entered the room. She stopped dead when she saw me.

Paul was the first to recover, "Please, come in."

Sally finally snapped out of her daze and asked, "What is this about, Poseidon?" She then gasped, "Is Percy okay? Did something happen?!"

I wanted so badly to be able to say that nothing happened and I just came to say hello, but I couldn't, I had to tell her. "Well, you know, of course, about the prophecy of seven and the quest that he's on to stop Gaea from rising," she nodded and urged me to keep going, I hesitated, "Well Annabeth went on a quest to retrieve the Athena Parthenons and when everyone was hooking the statue up to the ship, she started to fall through the cracks in the floor… which lead to Tartarus and… Percy grabbed her hand and… they fell together."

Sally had started crying the second I mentioned Tartarus, now she was flat out sobbing. "No, no!"

Paul had started crying to, but was clearly trying to be strong for Sally. A horrible thought had just occurred to me, what would happen to Sally if Percy didn't come back? Would she even be able to handle it? I'm not entirely sure.

**Sally POV**

My baby. My little boy!

Percy was down in the deepest pit of Hades with all of the monsters he'd ever killed. They were probably out for revenge and wouldn't waste a second to kill him in horrible nasty ways.

My sobs grew louder. I vaguely felt Paul's strong hands around my waste, but none of that mattered right now. Nothing would matter until Percy was back here in this apartment, _alive._

"Sally," I heard Poseidon start, "Sally, they're going to be ok. You know how well they work together. They're going to survive this. They _have_ to," the words didn't mean much.

What would I do without Percy?

Oh, _Percy!_

My baby was in Tartarus!

"Is—isn't their s-s-something you can do," I stuttered out.

Poseidon looked depressed at the comment, "No," he said in nothing more than a whisper, "No, Sally. I'm sorry, I can't. I don't have any control over that place."

He was completely alone. No one could help him.

But he did have Annabeth. And… as long as he had Annabeth, he'd be ok. Right?

**There you go! I'm going to update ASAP. Please, please, please review, follow, and favorite. Your reviews mean so much to me so, please take a moment to give me your input. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. So this chapter has to do with the empathy link between Percy and Grover. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Grover POV**

Percy and Annabeth. My best friends in the whole world. And they were in Tartarus.

Chiron had told me a couple of days ago, me and some other people that they were friends with.

How could this happen?!

They had been through so much and now, this. This could be the end for them.

But I can't lose them, I just can't!

I know people tell you that, even after you've lost someone, you have to move on with your life, but I can't.

I was at dinner with Juniper in the dining pavilion, but I couldn't bring myself to eat much. I took my whole plate of food, besides an empty can, and dumped it in the fire. Wishing that somehow, it could go to them.

I was walking back to my table with Juniper when black spots started to dance across my face. I suddenly passed out.

Despite what you might think, Satyrs get nightmares too. But this was the worst one I'd ever had.

At first, I couldn't see anything. It was all just a reddish-black color.

Then, once my eyes had adjusted I saw Percy and Annabeth. But they weren't side by side. Annabeth was wandering through a cloud of demon grandmother things that looked a little bit like furies, but they clearly _weren't_ furies. Annabeth kept calling Percy's name and asking why he abandoned her.

What?

You could only see the whites of her eyes so I figured she was blind.

How that happened I wasn't sure, but it hurt my heart to see her like that.

I looked back over at Percy, he was clearly mad and frustrated, "What did you do to her?!"

The demon ladies laughed and started talking about a curse from someone he abandoned.

_A curse_, I thought. I figured these ladies would curse you if you killed them.

Oh my gods, Percy and Annabeth would probably have a lot of curses thrown at them.

Percy suddenly looked even angrier and started to attack. He started off good, but then, one of them bit him in the leg and he killed it. Only, when he did, he fell to his knees.

_You have chosen the curse of Phineas… an excellent painful death._ **(A/N that was a direct quote from the book, belongs to Rick. There are going to be a couple more of those, so, be aware. Carry on.)**

The realization of what they said hit me hard. Percy is dying. How could he make it out of this one? Was there even a way out?

Percy said something inaudible and the demons taunted and laughed at him, making bets on how he would die.

What happened next was, to say the least, confusing. A titan came into the fight. At first, my thoughts were, oh great now their dead for sure, but then, the titan killed all of the demons.

He was about to help Percy when he grunted. The titan followed his gaze and ran to help Annabeth.

Wow, I thought admirably, selfless until the very end, but I stopped myself. No, this is not the end.

The titan healed Annabeth somehow and then she saw Percy. A million expressions played across her face landing on horror.

"What happened?"

Seeing Annabeth cradle Percy in her arms and cry into his scalp made Grover cry too.

This can't be happening!

"Lots of curses," the titan said, "Percy has done bad things to monsters."

"Can you fix him? Like you did with my blindness? Fix _Percy_!"

The titan frowned and didn't seem to know whether or not he would heal Percy or not.

"Bob—"

"Iapetus. Before Bob. It was Iapetus."

Oh no. I remembered the story now. Percy had told me a couple years ago. He went on a quest with Thalia and Nico and they ended up wiping a Titan's memory and calling him Bob. But Bob had figured out the truth now and he might let Percy die.

Percy was going to die. I was woken up with a start and I watched as the vision faded to black. I was in the infirmary. I vaguely noticed Juniper sitting at my bedside, but that didn't matter.

I started sobbing and Juniper looked very concerned.

Percy could be dead right now, I thought hopelessly.

Throughout the whole dream I felt so helpless. I wanted so badly to do something, but I couldn't. All I could do was watch as Percy died.

My best friend.

All those quests we went on together. All those good times.

They were gone now.

"Grover, what is it," Juniper asked, concerned.

My sobs came to an abrupt stop. The only reason I had that dream was because of my empathy link with Percy. My _empathy link._

A normal person, upon realizing this, would be horrified that they would die.

But I'm not normal.

This made me ecstatic, "He's still alive," I practically yelled.

Juniper looked about ready to call a doctor when Chiron came in. "Grover, I see you've woken up. Are you okay?"

"Chiron," I started. "I just had a dream about Percy and Annabeth," I told Chiron about my dream. He looked a thousand years old as I told him.

"We must inform Poseidon and Athena of this, I will contact them."

Chiron left and as fast as my excitement came, it left. Percy may not be dead, but he was seriously injured.

I started crying again and the people I wanted comfort from weren't here. They were in Tartarus.

**Chiron POV**

Percy and Annabeth being in Tartarus came as quite a shock to me. I had been their mentor for years.

My job at the camp had never been easy, training heroes for years and then watching them die. It sucked.

But after the last Great War, I figured things would be ok for a while. I certainly didn't think Percy and Annabeth would be thrust into another great prophecy.

I sighed and threw the drachma into the rainbow, "O Iris, give me Poseidon."

After a few moments I saw Poseidon on the screen, "What is it, Chiron," he asked in an impatient voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Poseidon, but…"

"Get to the point Chiron."

"It's about Percy"

He suddenly seemed to be paying a lot more attention, "What? What about Percy," he said suddenly panicked. "Is he back from Tartarus, because I don't sense his presence in the mortal worl—"

I stopped him, "No. No, they're still down there."

He looked disappointed when I said that, but still curious as to why I called, "Then what is it?"

"Please go get Athena and then call me back. You both should here this."

He sighed and mumbled, "Okay," then waved his hand through the mist.

Rachel then came bursting in, talking about a message from Annabeth, "Travis gave it to me, and look what it says. She showed me the note and I nodded in understanding.

I was about to discuss what our next move should be when an Iris message flickered to life beside me and I saw the concerned faces of Poseidon and Athena.

"We'll discuss this later, Rachel," I said to her. She looked at the Iris message, then back to me, and left.

"So," Athena cried impatiently.

I decided to start with the note because that seemed easier.

"Well, I have two developments on the… Tartarus situation," they both looked confused, but I continued anyway. "Rachel just showed me a note that appears to be from Annabeth."

"How could Annabeth send Rachel a message if they're in… Tartarus," Athena choked the last word out.

"I have no idea. Travis brought it to her, saying it appeared out of the fire where we burn the food. But anyway the note said that they retrieved the Athena Pathenons and that Reyna needs to bring it back to camp in order to stop the impending Greeks VS Romans war."

They nodded in understanding, but Poseidon still appeared to be confused, "Chiron, when you first called, you said it was about Percy?"

I sighed, not wanting to tell them, "Give me a moment please." I went off to get Grover, since he was the one who had actually had the dream.

When I came back with Grover, the god's conversation stopped immediately and they looked at me, once again, confused.

"As I'm sure you know," I began, "Grover and Percy share an empathy link. Well… Grover," I gestured for him to take over.

**Poseidon POV**

Grover looked a bit sheepish, but still began, "I had this dream a couple minutes ago." He looked like he really didn't want to talk about his dream again, but I urged him on.

He sighed, "I was in Tartarus, and I saw Percy and Annabeth. They were fighting these… umm, well I don't know what they were exactly. They kind of looked like furies, but there were hundreds of them. And when you killed one it would give you a curse."

"Arai," Athena breathed. And I started to panic slightly. _Arai,_ I thought.

Percy had a lot of curses dealt at him through the years, and knowing that he was forced to fight hundreds of them…

Grover continued, "Well Annabeth had been given this curse and she was blindly walking through the crowd yelling Percy's name, I guess she got a curse to make her believe she'd been abandoned," Grover got a little teary eyed. He took a deep breath and continued, "Well, Percy was trying to get to her, but he couldn't… and he started to kill a bunch of them to get to Annabeth, but one of the Arai gave him this curse that was… I think they said 'the curse of Phineas'?"

I gasped, I remembered when Percy had fought Phineas, he had challenged him to a contest. One person would drink the gorgon blood that healed you and the other would drink the poison. Percy had won, obviously.

But when Percy killed that Arai, he had been poisoned with the poisonous gorgon blood.

"Percy collapsed on the ground and the things started taunting him," suddenly, Grover looked very angry and when he continued, so was I, "They were placing bets on how he would die."

I was furious when I heard this, I wanted to exact vengeance on the Arai, but I of course couldn't because they'd only curse me.

"I, umm, I thought it was the end, but then this Titan came and killed all the Arai."

"What," Athena and I asked at the same time. Titans and demigods just don't mix, and to think that a Titan saved them was crazy.

"It's a long story, that even I don't fully understand," he said, "Anyway, Percy had him save Annabeth first and the Titan, Iapetus, healed her. She demanded that he heal Percy too, but…. I don't know, the dream ended before Iapetus decided to save Percy."

I had started crying again, so had Grover.

My son. My poor son. After such a hard life this was how fate was rewarding him. Dying in Tartarus. Just wonderful.

"The good news, though," Grover said hopefully, "Is that if Percy dies then I will too, and I'm still alive so that means Percy's not dead yet."

The statement had made me happy at first, until I realized Grover had said _yet_.

He's not dead _yet_.

I had tried to imagine what might happen to them down there, but this was pretty horrible.

Percy had pretty much been unstoppably for years, he defeated Ares when he was twelve and would take one look at a prophecy and just go, "Nope."

He was my pride and joy. I couldn't lose him. I don't know what I'd do without him. Knowing deep down that it was my fault he was dead.

I couldn't handle it, I just wouldn't be able to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was sitting on my throne, moping when Zeus suddenly walked up to me, "Poseidon, we need to talk."

"What," I asked irritably.

"Look, I know that your son is in Tartarus and you're trying to cope or whatever, but you need to get back to your duties as a god."

I narrowed my eyes, "When your son goes to Tartarus let's just see how you cope!"

"Poseidon, I know this is hard for you, but what's gonna' happen if Percy doesn't survive this?"

"HE'S GOING TO LIVE THROUGH THIS ZEUS!"

Apollo, having been in the room for our conversation, looked like he was about to intervene, but before he could, Zeus started yelling again, "You need to accept the fact that the odds of him surviving are very thin!"

"How dare you—"

By this point, Apollo was standing in between us, trying to stop the fight.

"Ok, everyone just calm down, ok," he said.

"I will not be told to calm down when Zeus is being such an idiot," I screamed.

"Athena is coping quite nicely, so I don't see why you're taking this so much harder."

"Well, let's think for a moment, shall we? Athena has other children to fall back on and the latest news she received isn't that her child is literally on Death's doorstep!"

Both gods looked taken back by this, "What do you mean, Poseidon," Apollo asked, concern in his voice.

"Chiron Iris messaged me yesterday saying that Grover had a dream about them. And when it ended Percy was really close to death."

Zeus looked a bit sheepish and quietly said, "Oh."

"I'm so sorry Poseidon, why didn't you tell us," Apollo asked.

"Not really something I want to talk about, now is it?" I paused, "Zeus, I want you to know that I completely realize that he might not make it through this, but… I can't give up hope, ok?"

Zeus nodded, "We're all here for you, Poseidon," Apollo nodded.

It was weird having my brother show such compassion, "Thank you."

**The next chapter is the reaction for when they come back from Tartarus, so be ready! If you live in Nevada you should watch Channel 8 news on like Tuesday or Wednesday cause I'm gonna' be on. No I'm not a criminal! I'm in a charity group, so watch for that. ;) Please review, favorite, follow, the works! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, okay, first off, don't get mad! Don't get mad! I am so sorry for my incredibly long hiatus on the story! My explanation is just school. And long nights staying up late doing homework and not even imagining the possibility to be able to find time to update. This is the last chapter, so, yay? Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Chanukah (spelling?), and happy whatever it is you celebrate. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to Mister Rick Riordan**

**Sally POV**

Waiting. One of the worst things I've ever had to do. Waiting for the phone to ring. Waiting for that Iris Message where they tell me the fate of my only son.

Crying. Ugly sobs that racked my body every few minutes.

Torture. Definitely the perfect way to describe this feeling. It sucked.

After months and months of waiting for answers, something inside me just snapped. I could no longer handle all of this.

When I found out about my pregnancy and Poseidon explained everything about gods and demigods, I figured it would be easy. I never thought for a second that I'd have to deal with something this difficult.

Paul had suggested a support group with other parents who were going through similar things, but no one else could ever understand this. The only people who had even the slightest clue what she was going through were the parents of other demigods. And it wouldn't ever be possible to have so many of them gathered together at the same time, if a single monster found out about it, then they'd all be doomed. Monsters loved putting demigods through the psychological torture of knowing that it was their fault their parents had died.

Even though Paul rarely left my side, I've still never felt so alone. Percy had always been a constant in my life. It seemed that no matter what happened, he also came back. This time though, she wasn't so sure.

I'd finished writing my book about two weeks ago and now found that I had nothing to do with myself anymore, so I passed the time going through the statistical possibility that Percy would come back alive. Needless to say, the odds weren't in his favor.

And I felt horrible about it, but I decided one day to just, _give up_. I couldn't keep thinking that he would return to me. It wasn't going to happen and I knew it. If I kept believing he was fine, I would just be that much more devastated when I found out he died.

Paul seemed to have guessed this after a while, but he never said anything about it. I'm not sure if I'll ever get back into the swing of things and have my life back on track, but I was working towards the goal.

My book was approved and the process of printing and distributing it had begun. I sighed, thinking about the call that my editor had given me two days after I submitted the novel to her.

"_Hello?"_

"_Sally, doll! I absolutely adore this book. It was truly inspiring. Now there _was _one thing that needs to be put in here, it appears you didn't put in your dedication page yet?" She had questioned._

_I looked down, previously elated, but now anxious, hoping she could have avoided the question. "Well, you see… I was just holding off putting one in until, uuhh…" She trailed off._

"_Listen, if it were up to me, I'd have it published right here, right now, without the dedication page. That's how good this was, but unfortunately my superiors require one. So I honestly don't care if you make it out to your dog, but I need to have a dedication page."_

_Realizing I wouldn't be able to win this one, I sighed and replied, "Okay, I'll email it to you within the hour."_

_I could practically here her smile through the phone, "Fantabulis, ta-ta, Sally!"_

"_Tata," I muttered completely deflated._

I had ended up dedicating my book to Percy:

_To my strong son Percy, who I will stay with, to the bitter end._

I was a complete sham.

Time passed though, and the weeks turned to months and nothing changed in my attitude toward Percy. I couldn't handle all of this.

I would go to movies and act like everything was fine, but it wasn't and Paul knew it.

One day, while sitting at home, he suggested going to the park, "To feed the birds," he said.

"It'll be fun," he said with a small smile that ended up coaxing me into the idea. I laughed a little, it was a small laugh, but still brought a huge smile over Paul's face. I knew he was just doing this to make me happy.

"C'mon, let's go," I said.

I grabbed my coat and headed towards the door, I was a bit surprised when I heard the doorbell ring. I scrunched up my eyebrows and heard Paul ask from the other room, "Who could that be?"

I shrugged and then said, "I don't know," when I realized he couldn't see me.

Unsuspectingly I opened the door and dropped my bag when I saw him.

"Sally," Paul asked coming into the room, "Have you seen my…?" The question seemed to die in his throat.

The person standing in front of me was none other than Percy Jackson.

After getting over my initial shock I surged forward and grabbed onto Percy. I clung to him as if he might disappear again if I ever let go.

"Hi, mom," he said quietly.

A sob escaped my lips, closing my eyes I broke down. Percy only hugged me tighter. I opened my eyes and suddenly pulled back from him. In the time it took for us to hug Paul had come forward and was about to hug Percy when I practically shouted, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Both boys seemed taken back by my sudden outburst. Rage had just filled me for a moment, taken over my body until that was the only thing I could focus on. If I focused on my anger, I'd be able to push aside dealing with the other feelings that were overwhelming me.

"Uhh, I just—"

"Just what," I snapped back, "Just left me here, alone, for nearly a year?!"

"Well not totally alone…" Paul interjected. I just ignored him though.

Percy seemed to be at a loss for words. He stammered out a few more uhhs and umms. When Paul said, "You know, Percy, we were just about to go to the park, to, uhh, feed the birds. _You _should come with us."

Percy seemed relieved at the offer, "Sure, I'd love to!"

"Perfect!" Paul said, "Sally?"

I stared at Percy for a few moments before nodding my head, I pushed myself past them and started the descent down the stairs. Percy quickly followed.

My eyes were watery as he called for me to slow down, when he caught up I could see him struggling to keep up with my fast pace. I glanced over at him, not slowing my pace, I asked him, "Are you okay?"

"Yah, yah, I'm fine," he said wheezing slightly. Paul had been following a safe distance behind us, he knew we needed space at the moment.

I stopped suddenly on the stairs and snapped, "You're clearly not fine, so do you want to tell me what's going on or should I just call one of your friends and make them tell me?"

Percy winced, "Look mom, it's really not that big a deal," he said while staring at the ground, "I'm just tired, that's all."

I sighed, "Percy I'm your mother, I can tell that you're lying to me. Does this have anything to do with," she paused, "Tartarus."

Percy looked up, suddenly alarmed, "What?! How did you know—"

"Your father told me."

He still looked confused, "My father… Poseidon?" He asked incredulously. I nodded a little.

"He came by about a month ago and told me what happened."

"Oh," he said quietly. "Well, to answer your question, yah, I'm just getting winded a bit faster after I got back…"

I understood the unspoken words, and felt horrible, this meant the air down there must have been toxic and my poor baby boy had been forced to breathe that in for who knows how long. Percy, having seen the look in her eyes tried to cover the blow, "No, no, look mom let's just go to the park okay."

I nodded numbly and let him guide me to the park. Once we got their I asked him about what his life had been like these past few months, he didn't avoid the question, but I could tell he left out a lot of gruesome details in order to spare me.

That's what life was life for the next few weeks and it was infuriating. I snapped at him once to finally get him to tell me everything. He did and I felt ten times worse, but refused to show it so he wouldn't feel bad.

The past didn't matter to me anymore, the only thing that mattered was that my baby boy was back.

**Frederick POV**

I'd never been the type to fall into a depression or slump when losing a loved one. That was why, when I found out about Annabeth, I had just went about life as usual.

It wasn't at all surprising when the doorbell rang that one faithful day. "Boys! Could you get the door?" I was in my office working and didn't feel a need to drop everything for some guy who was probably just selling something useless.

"_Annabeth!" _I heard in the distance.

I jumped out of my seat and rushed to the door, my daughter stood there seemingly overwhelmed by the tight hugs she was receiving from the twins. I stood there shocked and couldn't do anything but stare at her until she looked up and saw me. She too was frozen. I surged forward, the boys backed up and I held her in my arms.

"Welcome home," I whispered in her ear trying to stop the inevitable tears from falling. She seemed so surprised when she found out how happy my wife was to see her. She seemed surprised that anyone in the house was happy to see her. She stayed for dinner and afterwards, I pulled her aside to talk to her.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, tears in my eyes I said, "Annabeth, sweetie, I am SO sorry. I know I haven't been a good father to you and there is no excuse for that. You deserve so much better than me and everyone else here. I know you probably hate us, but please, give me another chance to be the father you so rightly deserve."

By the end of my speech, she too had tears in her eyes, she brought me into a hug, "Of course, Daddy, of course."

**Poseidon POV**

Gods don't cry. That's not something that happens very often, so people were alarmed when they saw me crying in a corner. Apollo approached me, "Are you okay," he said with a concerned face.

I looked up numbly, "They're back," I said quietly, smiling at him.

Slowly a grin formed on Apollo's face as well. "That's great! Does Athena know yet?"

I laughed, "She's the one who told me."

I paused suddenly, regaining my composure. "Let's go alert Zeus."

He nodded eagerly. We walked down to the throne room together and told Zeus the news but he didn't seem to care much, the whole Roman VS Greek thing was still affecting him badly. I knew this response was the best I was going to get with the war approaching, and accepted it.

I was just relieved to have my son back.

**Athena POV**

I knew my daughter would find her way out. She was _my_ daughter after all.

It did surprise me that she managed to get the sea spawn out as well, but then I guess I should've realized she would never give up on him.

It still brought me a numb feeling when I thought about it all. This had never been done before, and I was incredibly impressed.

I would be proud to fight by her side in the upcoming war. Together, the two of us were invincible.

**FEW *Wipes sweat off forehead* Well that was stressful. Again let me give my sincerest apologies to all the people that had to wait for me to update this. And I want to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, and took the time to read this. You guys are all AWESOME! Please check out my profile and maybe read some of my other stories. *Wink Wink* Don't worry they're all finished so you don't have to wait for me to update! I'm also curious if anyone would be willing to read a story about Criminal Minds if I were to write one. If you have any story ideas for me, please review!**


End file.
